TOTAL DRAMA ISLAAAND!
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: A truck load of teenagers, including a small roster of teenage superheroes, are stuck on a drama/ reality Tv show with a crazy host. What will ensue? Your laughter of course. Set in the protectors universe and includes different shippings: Walart, BatSpider(Babspeter) Connegan, and others.
1. Chris Mcclean!

"YO!"

On the T.V. screen, a average proportioned man sporting Black hair with dark gray highlights that reached his lower lip and parted in the front. Oddly enough, his eye color was Black and his eyes seemed slightly small. He was wearing a nice white sweater with a large blue shirt over it and khaki pants too. He struck a pose equivalent to a stereotype of a 'gangsta'.

"We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa! Somewhere in Musako, Ontario!" The cameras zooms out slightly, showing part of the island around him as he stands on the docks. "I'm your host: Chris!_Mclean;"_

Chris Mclean held up a finger. "Dropping the FIRST season of the hottest reality T.V. show in the world!"

The camera follows him as he walks down the docks. "So here's the deal: 36 campers have signed up to stay" He enters a campsite with multiple benches around a fireplace and a grill shack next to it. "At our camp! I'm also VERY proud to announce that 14 of those 36 are actual superheroes! I kid you not! Actual members of the Protectors, Teen Titans, and another group I'm not allowed to name are here to compete alongside the regular campers!"

"Any who, the campers will be here for eight weeks I believe! They shall be competing against each other in grueling competition matches and at the end of the day, face the judgment of their fellow campers! Every three days, one of our fellow team members will either win a lovely reward, or walk down the dock of shame!...take a ride on the loser boat! Ha ha! And leave Total Drama Island...for good!"

He gestured to the campsite.

"Their fate will be decided here: at the dramatic campsite. Each week,All but one person will receive marshmallows here! The winners can get cheesy tabloid fame comics! Or..."

Chris presents a small chest filled with gold and diamonds.

"A small fortune. Which I'm quite certain they'd blow in a week." Chris guessed and threw the chest over his shoulder. "Anyways, they'll face dangerous cougars, pesty black flies, Terrifying grizzlies, disgusting campfood, occasional colds, and...each other."

The camera starts panning out from him.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the top? Find out!...right now! Here on..."

The camera pans away at fast speeds, stopping only when he paused between his words.

"TOTAL. DRAMA! ISLAAAND!"


	2. Introductions!

"Welcome Back! Let's get ready to introduce our first 11 campers!Now we told them, except for the Superheroes, that they'd be staying at a five star resort. So if they seem a little pissed off, that would be why."

A really fancy yacht zoomed towards the dock. It slowed to halt next the dock, opening the door as the first camper at Total drama island exited and stepped onto the dock:

A relatively short girl with brown hair parted at the front,Black eye color, and braces. She's wearing a dark green vest over a long aqua colored shirt and pink pants. The girl excitedly ran out and towards the taller human.

"Hey, Beth! How's it-"

"OHMYGOSH!CHRISMCLEAN!It's Incredulous to meet you!" The glasses wearing girl said, then frowned and stared up at him. "...you're shorter than you look on Tv."

"...uh...thaaaanks..." Chris tilted his head.

Another yacht came and a dark skinned boy, taller than Chris stepped off. This boy had short black hair, a dark green shirt, and brown pants. The taller guy walked over to Chris.

"Yo! D.J! My man!" Chris greeted.

"Chris! What is up, man?" He responded, then took notice of his surroundings. "Uh...you sure you got the right place?"

"Yo, Dawg! Absolutely!"

DJ stared at him blankly, shrugged and walked to where the girl was with his bag. Yet another identical yacht appeared, letting off yet another person:

Another girl, at 16 years of age. Her short hair color was Black accompanied by teal highlights with black lip gloss, giving her face the full goth appearance by the addition of Face power to make her skin seem pale. The girl had a halter top longsleeve of green and blue, and a black vest over that which didn't do a good job of hiding the skin of her widely proportioned hips.

Her dull, grayish-blue eyes scanned the island behind them at a slow pace as Chris strolled down to greet her.

"Gweeen!" The man started." What's-"

"You mean we're staying **HERE**?_?_" Gwen interrupted, stabbing a finger in the direction of the camps. Now that I think about it, her voice sounds a lot like Shego...

"Nooo, You are!My crib is Airstream with AC." He innocently smiled. She narrowed her eyes and slightly gritted her teeth.

"I did _not _sign up for this!" The teenager stated.

In no less than a second, Chris fished in his pocket like Captain Ahab. In no less than a second, he pulled out a huge stack of papers with her name Literally written all over them. "Actually you did sign up for this."

Gwen quickly snatched the papers from his hand and tore them into pieces as fast as she could. Her triumphant smirk Turned into a confused glare when he fished in his pocket once more.

"You know the great thing about lawyers? They tend to make hundreds of copies." He stated, waving another stack in her face. She scoffed and picked up her bags.

"I am not staying here!"

"That's nice. Hope you can swim though. Your ride's moving away preeety fast."

Gwen head snapped around to see the yacht moving at mach 1 away from the island. She stomped past Chris to stand next to DJ and Beth, but not before snarling: "JERK."

Another identical yacht came around, this time carrying a 19 year old blonde in a yellow hat, blue Jean pants, pink button-up shirt(snicker)-). The shirt was unbuttoned all the way, showing off toned abs.

Ugh.

"Chris Mcclean! Sup, Man! I'm such a big fan, man!" The boy shouted.

"Yo! Geoff-ster! Good to see ya, man! How's it going, man?" Chris brofisted him.

"UGH! If they say 'man' one more time..I'm gonna puke." Gwen muttered, although DJ and Beth could hear it. As Geoff walked to them, Chris gestured to an approaching yacht.

"This is Lindsay!"

A 17 year old girl sporting Blonde (possibly dyed) hair and Blue eyes gave a wide,red-lipped smile to them all. Like the cartoon, she has two different colored tank tops and a orange skirt that all shows her hourglass figure.

"Not too shabby." He raised an eyebrow at the camera with a wolfish grin.

"Hiiii! I think I know you from somewhere!" She said in voice that was waaay too innocent.

"I'm Chris McLean."

"..." The girl scratched her head and pointed slightly. Chris frowned as knew that she had absolutely no idea who the truck he was.

"...I'm the host of this brand-New show? That's never been done before?"

"OH! That's where I know you from!"

"...uh...yeah." Chris slowly nodded, wondering if the rumors about blondes being dumb were true.

Next, a female figure in yellow straw heels casually stepped onto the dock. This girl was 19, and as tall as Chris. The shades that rested below her raven colored hair and above her blood red halter top/ green shorts were taken off by her, presenting the villainous grey eyes that narrowed at everyone.

"Heather! Glad to have you aboard!" Chris said, as she stomped past him with her luggage. Beth,of all people, ran up to Heather and practically sprayed saliva all over her.

"HI! I guess we're your new friends for the next EIGHT WEEKS!"

Heather recoiled in both horror and disgust, mostly from the eight weeks. Then everyone recoiled, mostly from the heavy metal music that blared from the side of the next teen:

An 18 year old boy heaved a dufflebag onto the dock, then landed himself. He has Black hair with a Green Mohawk and a Teal eye color, although you'd hardly notice it with piercings on his face. He brushed off his skull and bones T-shirt/shorts as Chris waved.

"Ah,Duncan!"

"I don't like" The boy glared. "Surprises."

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that. He also told me to give him a holler if ya needed to go back to juvy."

Duncan glared for a second longer, then smiled. "Alright then." Was all he said before going to join the campers that had already arrived, demonstrating a wolf whistle to Heather as he walked past.

"See you at the campfire, Gorgeous..." He winked.

"Drop dead, you skeez!" She snarled, then stomped to her luggage.

"I'm calling my parents!" The obviously rude and snobbish female declared. "You can't make me stay here!"

Chris whipped out a stack of papers, as a 'badum tssh!' sound was heard. "Ladies and Gentleman, Tyler!"

A 20 year old in a red sweat jacket and pants, and brown hair was dragged by his boat across the water on skis. When he tried to to wave, he tripped. Somehow he rolled across the water, hit the docks and went straight into the air before landing in the pile of luggage. That caused a luggage to splash in the water and soak Heather, including her phone.

"AHH! MY SHOES!" She screamed.

"Totally rad wipe out, Dude!" Chris called. The only response was a hand raising from the pile of luggage and giving a thumbs up. Chris chuckled at the soaked weather until a sigh was heard from behind him.

"Yo!Harold, good to see ya!"

Harold wore a blue T-shirt and khaki pants, as well as rectangular glasses and a blank expression. He blinked. They blinked too, and Beth scratched her noggin.

"...what's he looking at?"

"...so you mean we're staying the crappiest and dumbest looking summer camp instead a big stage, or a five star resort or a really fun water park or Six flags or an extremely fancy restaurant or something?"

"Yep."

"...Yes!" Harold exclaimed, confusing Everyone. "That is so much more favorable to my skills."

Next, a khaki shirt and green shorts wearing 16 year old teen with a guitar case and a full head of black appeared. He smiled and brofisted Chris as best he could.

"Chris! Nice to meet you man! I saw you do pretty well in that figure skating show!"

"Thanks, Trent! I knew I rocked that show!" He smiled to himself.

"Hey! I saw that!" Beth said. "One the partners GOT dropped on their head! So they got immunity that week."

"Lucky! I wish I could get dropped on my head!" Harold frowned.

"Me too!" Lindsay chimed in.

Trent stared at every last one of his campmates(Gwen the longest) then at Chris. "This is where I'm staying?...okay then..."

Trent found his standing place in between Harold and Gwen. He glanced at the girl his age, and gave her a warm,friendly smile. At first, she suspiciously glared. Slowly, she returned the smile just as the next camper came.

A blonde girl carried a surf board with her, all while wearing a sky blue hoodie jacket and blue jeans. Her expression seemed to resemble that a surfer, Happy and carefree.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Alright!" Chris smiled wider. "Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

"Hmmph. Nice board." Duncan sneered. "This ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach." She defended, still nonchalant.

"We are!...Sort of." Chris shrugged. Bridgette shrugged as well, and bent down to get her bag. "And now, the mo-"

Bornk!

The board hit Chris as she walked over to the group. "OW! *beep* it! That hurt!"

"Watch the board!" Harold observed. Heather let out an irritated sigh.

"Okay, that's 11! Can we get on with the show, please?!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Woo! Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!" Duncan smirked, whilst Harold snickered. Heather rolled her eyes again.

"Get Bent."

Chris rubbed his hands together, and he looked extremely excited. "Okay, campers! Get ready for some VERY special campmates to arrive!"

"Special?" Duncan asked, mirroring the curious expressions of everyone except Heather.

"Yep. In fact,They should be coming...now."

mbmbmbmbmmbMMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

In a matter of seconds, an aircraft slowed to a halt above them. The sun glinted off it, almost obscuring their glimpse of a Bat-like shape, completely black but sleek and shiny. The craft landed and a door slowly thudded on the ground. Like stairs, a figure walked out on them with a casual blank glare on his mask.

Everyone's, including Heather and excluding a smiling Chris Mclean, almost dislocated from their skulls and their eyes almost fell out.

The Dark Knight stared back at them.

"...Chris Mclean? Good to meet you. I know Superman did since he arranged this, but-"

"BATMAN?!" The campers exclaimed, and Batman had to fight his instinct to lash out with a Batarang. "WE'RE CAMPING WITH BATMAN?!"

"Uh, no. He's too old. No offense."

"None taken."

"However, the younger members of The Protectors can join our show with no problems."

"Others?" Harold asked.

"Of course." Batman nodded, then called to the plane. "Come out one at a time."

Yay! My favorite part: Heroes!

The first teenhero to exit the Batplane was a green-skinned female human(or so she seemed) with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair and freckles on her has the appearance of a green skinned high school student thanks to her clothes: a light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The headband is red and so is her luggage.

"...um, hi..." The girl shyly waved at her fellow campers. "I'm Miss Martian...but you can call me Megan if you want."

"It's real great to meet you, Megan!" Chris shook her hand, then let her walk over to the group.

"Hi, Megan! I'm Bridgette."

"Hi, Bridgette!"

As they got friendly and stuff, the next teenhero got off:

A white, cat-like creature that stood on it's hind legs at 4 feet. It had Brown hair on its head, like a human's, with a streak of yellow in it. His orange seems to shoot beams of friendliness and his huge smile emitted radiation waves of happy. He carried on bag over to Chris, then floated up to shake Chris' hand.

"Wow! Chris Mclean! Nice to meet you! I'm Leo! The Lightning Lion!"

"Great to meet ya, Dude!"

The lion floated forward until he was next to his camp mates. Gwen grinned at him scratching behind his ears.

"AWW! HE'S SO CUTE!..." She stoped when everyone was smirking at her. "...uh, Sort of. So, anyways, I'm Gwen!"

"That's a cool name!" He exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks!" She smiled back.

An American girl with a petite and slender figure was next. This girl has long brown hair usually pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes. She wears a pink long sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals. Her accessories would be a necklace and a small brown backpack.

She skidded to a halt in front of Chris Mclean. "Hi! Shadow cat! Nice to meet you!"

"Never heard of that..."

"I'm from a team I can't name in front of the camera! It's a privacy thing."

"...oh."

And an Atlantean with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build came after. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his superhero costume is a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves.

"I am Kaldur." He nodded.

" 'Sup Kaldur?"

"The sky."

"HA! I like this guy."

Afterwards, A 16 year old boy came out to shake hands with Chris. The Teen was in a form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down is blue, except for mid-calf boots with a black line web pattern on a red background. From the waist up, the fabric is a red witha black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and forearms, which are blue. He seems to have underarm webbing on his suit. There is a larger red spider outline on his back, and a smaller black spider emblem on his chest; the spider embelm on the chest is a black spider with a round head and obal body with four legs pointing up and four legs pointing down and the spider on the back is a large red circular spider with small feet. The mask has white one-way mirror type lenses rimmed with black.

"Chris mcclean! Good to meet ya! Can I give a shout out?"

"Go right ahead, Spidey."

"Okay. Ahem...I'M NOT A CRIMINAL, PEOPLE! I'M WITH THE THE PROTECTORS FOR PETE'S SAKE SO QUIT LISTENING TO JAMESON!...oh. and hi to all you adoring fangirls out there."

"Great speech, man." Chris sniffles. "I almost cried."

Following him was a slender, petite and fairly muscular build build altogether, and a scarlet wears a dark gray skin fitting, Kevlar costume with a black bat symbol, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She also has black boots, gloves and a black cape and cowl. Oh, and a small grin.

"You just have to be dramatic don't you?" The girl said with a heavenly voice, rubbing the top of Spidey's head as if there was hair there...which there was...under the mask.

"You just have to wear black in the middle of the day, don't you?" He crossed his arms.

"Touche. I'm Batgirl." The Teen pointed to herself.

The regular camper boys drooled as she strutted past them. Spider-Man noticed that and gave them 'I'm watching you' sign and pounded his fist in his hand silently to make a point.

Next was the final person, (for the day that is. More would come tomorrow.)Her appearance just so happened to be that of a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese,teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. The girl is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. At the age of fifteen, Artemis had hair down to her waist, which she often kept tied back in a ponytail, both in uniform and civilian garb.

The girl's uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her slightly muscular abs. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. She carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

"Artemis. Crock." Was all she said, before going to stand next to Batgirl.

"Huh. Shortest intro ever..." Duncan smirked. "I like her already."

"Good for you!" Artemis sarcastically said. "Give yourself of a medal."

"I'll be taking my leave now, but I will back to check on them all." Batman said, before entering the Batplane. "You...enjoy yourselves, I suppose."

"Sure thing, Bats!" Spidey waved as he flew off.


End file.
